


Keep It Quiet

by InkyKinky



Series: Marco Bodtom Week [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bottom Marco Bott, Cockblocking, First Time, M/M, Marco Bodtom Week 2015, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyKinky/pseuds/InkyKinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jean – Jean, I think my leg fell asleep,” Marco whispered as he felt a certain numbness spreading in his limb where Jean partly pressed down with his body weight. He hoped they weren’t in too deep to readjust since he already felt nervous enough as it was and didn’t plan on adding more awkwardness to their first time.</p><p>***<br/>Day 1 for Marco Bodtom Week 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm slow af and I was the mod for Bottom Bodt Week, you get to read this three months later.
> 
> Originally, I planned this as a comic, but it kinda didn't turn out the way I wanted, so I wrote this little fic instead. I hope you like it though I'm pretty horrible with writing smut and ugh... Please tell me what you think!!
> 
> My [tumblr](http://inkykinky.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/inky_thoughts)  
> [and my [art tumblr](http://inkythoughts-art.tumblr.com) too because it's really important to me]

Technically, Marco wasn’t supposed to be there in first place.

Jean’s room was pitch-black, except for the small stripes of street lights that filtered through the window, the curtains not yet drawn because of their business, and the not-quite-closed door with the lit lamps from the hallway. Marco felt Jean’s hot breath against his naked chest, the heat of their bodies pressed together lingering even more with the blanket thrown over themselves. It was hard to breathe even without Jean’s lips occasionally latching at his mouth and making him gasp even more, seeing as Jean was rutting into him with inexperienced motions that hit Marco’s insides in such an odd way that it was arousing again. Marco’s hands were placed on Jean’s quivering biceps and on his shoulder, trying not to dig too deep into the flesh that it’d leave any marks. Marco had probably never felt so much in love with him before.

“Jean – Jean, I think my leg fell asleep,” Marco whispered as he felt a certain numbness spreading in his limb where Jean partly pressed down with his body weight. He hoped they weren’t in too deep to readjust since he already felt nervous enough as it was and didn’t plan on adding more awkwardness to their first time.

But Jean just snortet, whatever was so funny about Marco’s _inability to feel half of his body anymore_ , pressing his forehead against Marco’s shoulder, the released air tickling Marco’s skin so the latter would slip into a fit of giggles as well. His stomach was quivering, involuntarily he tightened around Jean whose loud groan made Marco laugh even more, and Jean slid out entirely.

“You’re horrible,” Jean muttered with his raspy voice and a grin on his lip, and Marco gasped in played affront. His fingers dig into Jean’s naked sides, the boy on top of him jerking in reflex and with cackling shrieks on his lips, and if it hadn’t been so dark underneath the blanket, Jean would’ve been aware of the mischievous glint in Marco’s eyes.

“You bastard!” Jean growled between pants and fits of laughter, and tried to get a hold on Marco’s hands which still tried to tickle more and more cries out of Jean. With a quick movement, Jean held two of Marco’s hand with one of his own, the other now attacking the freckled boy’s waist. Now Marco was on his mercy, and he wasn’t faring any better than Jean did before. They were wrestling with pants and gasps and laughter spilling from their lips, the occasional rub of their crotches sending bolts of heat through either of them. At some point, Marco had managed to roll himself on top of Jean, now straddling his hips and pressing down both his arms.

They were breathless, the blanket thrown somewhere aside, partly on the floor, baring their skin to the coolness of night. Marco leaned down with an evil grin and captured Jean’s bottom lip with his teeth, dragging him as much as Jean would follow before he’d grow impatient and latch at Marco’s mouth rough and needy.

Marco used Jean’s distraction to seat himself on his cock again, cupping Jean’s face in both his hands to intensify their kiss and pull them both into a seating position, taking Jean by surprise as the latter was now balls-deep inside him again, the dick pulsing and throbbing hotly inside Marco. This was driving him insane.

Jean’s hands were all over him, not deciding for a patch of skin to settle, grabbing at any piece of flesh and digging his fingers into it to leave white marks as Marco attempted to ride him senseless, his breathing sharp and hot against sweaty skin and kiss-swollen lips.

“F-fuck,” Jean gasped, followed by a fit of more vocal moans after Marco slammed down especially hard on him. Marco himself wasn’t exactly silent either, but at least his huffs and groans were muffled by Jean’s crook and neck, where he had plastered his face to feel even closer, where he could _feel_ the thundering of Jean’s blood.

“Oh God, oh God, Jean I’m close, I’m close,” Marco babbled airily, the heat pooling inside him that it was _almost enough_ , his entire body tensing up, his legs actual jelly but he had to keep going, the need rendering him basically brainless, _need to come need to come, faster, just a little more, a little faster, please –_

A metallic jingle and a loud rustle, something like opening the front door.

Jean froze, his hands on Marco’s hips like iron, _just a little bit_ – but Jean didn’t let him.

“Jean-n…” Marco whined, but Jean hissed at him.

“Jean, you can’t be se–”

“Shhh, Marco, Jesus fucking Christ!” Jean had rolled them around, now Marco laid on his back again, Jean hovering above him so tense that his arms were quivering.

“Jeanbo, I’m home!” a voice from the ground floor announced that undoubtedly belonged to Mrs Kirschtein. Even Marco knew that.

“Jean, don’t you dare stop–” was all Marco could bring out before Jean pressed both his hands on his mouth.

“Keep it quiet!” he hissed and slipped out of Marco entirely, earning a glare from his boyfriend.

“I’ll make Italian Fish for dinner, that was your favourite at Marco’s, right?” Mrs Kirschtein told them from the hallway downstairs. Marco felt his face heat up at the mention of his own name. They heard further shuffling and something that sounded like kitchen utensils, and neither of them dared to even breathe.

“Jean, how’s studying going?”

A pause in which Jean and Marco stared at each other in utter fear.

“ _Fuck._ ”

“Jean? Are you still alive? Did you fall asleep again?”

“N-no, Mum, everything’s alright!” Jean said loudly into the direction of his door in hope that she wouldn’t come up to them.

“Okay, then there actually shouldn’t be an issue with getting your studious butt down here and helping me with dinner. After all you’re still grounded.”

“Y-yeah, just – wait a second! I’ll be down in a few!” And with that, Jean pushed himself off the bed and tried not to fall on his ass since his legs had already tangled into the discarded blanket.

“Jean, are you fucking kidding me?” Marco stared at his boyfriend in disbelief.

“I’m sorry, I really _have to_ go, you aren’t allowed to _be_ here in first place –” but Marco cut Jean’s whines with his glare as the latter hastily grabbed random clothing from the floor and somehow, as gracefully as a baby giraffe, wiggled into them.

“So, why exactly did you invite me over _in first place_?” Marco hoped that all his disappointment and anger was audible in his voice because yes, he was just cockblocked by his boyfriend’s mum, _not like she could’ve waited another or two minutes._

“For y’know, sex? Marco, _please_ just shut up and hide somewhere, if Mum finds you here–”

Marco sat up and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I’m not an affair you can deposit in the wardrobe, Jean, I’m your boyfriend, you’re basically leaving me hanging here.” He gestured at his now definitely only hald-hard dick. Marco tried his best pout to add to the visualisation of his misery, in the end Jean should feel bad for his actions. (And maybe having sex while Jean’s mum could actually hear them sounded a bit alluring to him, but that apparently didn’t apply to Jean’s view on the matter.)

“C’mon Marco, I didn’t come either!”

“Jean?!” Mrs Kirschtein’s voice sounded shrill, and for a second, Marco dreaded that she actually heard their conversation.

“I’ll make it up to you, promise! Blow you or – _I don’t know_ , think of something nice until we’re done with dinner?” Jean’s expression was desperate as he opened the door completely.

“I’m hungry,” Marco murmured, still with a disapproving glare at Jean, still pouting and wanting him to feel bad.

“I’ll smuggle something upstairs, then.” And with another apologetic smile, he closed the door, the only light source now the little light that seeped from under the door into the room. Marco fell back onto the bed, limbs spread into starfish position, pondering over life-choices and why “quick mum s out can u pls come over i need u thx” is one of the worst pick-up lines he’d ever received.

**Author's Note:**

> Haaahhhhhh.... sorry not sorry tbh. I'm not quite sure if I'll stick to Jeanmarco because In The Kitchen actually would fit my idea for the sequel, or actually write the other ships for the other prompts as originally planned. Maybe I'll do both, I really don't know.
> 
> Kudos and comments as always appreciated!
> 
> I also have a [tumblr](http://inkykinky.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/inky_thoughts)  
> [and an [art tumblr](http://inkythoughts-art.tumblr.com) as well, I'd be really happy if you could check it out too!]


End file.
